


Trapped

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Competitive sex, F/M, Failed Mission, Friendly Sparring, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You and Bucky spar after your first mission together goes awry. You decide to apologise for getting him shot.





	

When you and Bucky headed out on your first mission together, neither of you had planned for this. But here you were. You had gotten yourselves trapped in a vault, hundreds of feet below the ground, with no chance of escape until your target’s henchmen came to (attempt to) kill you both.

You had escaped the line of fire when all hell broke loose moments ago. Bucky wasn’t so lucky. He was sporting an angry looking gash on his shoulder where a stray bullet had grazed him as he attempted to cover you.

You eyed him as he removed his clothing to get better access to the wound. The blood tracked its way down his arm.

“This would never have happened if you hadn’t backed us up into a damn bunker,” he grumbled, poking at the wound. Then he turned to you. “This is why I work alone, or with experienced agents. You newbies are fuckin’ clueless.”

You slumped against the wall and huffed, knowing you would never hear the end of this unless you won this argument. “I never asked you to jump in front of a bullet for me, Barnes. I had him,” you said defiantly.

Bucky just laughed dismissively.

You folded your arms and continued: “I mean, we wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t feel so compelled to play the hero every time someone pointed a gun at a poor little damsel in distress.”

He laughed again and shook his head. “It’s definitely not that.”

You quirked an eyebrow, knowing he was cracking, and moved over to him. You were uncomfortably close to him now. “I think you care about me,” you challenged, “or YOU did this to get me alone a little longer.”

Bucky couldn’t meet your gaze. You had him well and truly cornered.

“I’ve seen how you look at me in training,” you teased, “the great Winter Soldier, distracted by a new recruit.”

He tilted his head and studied you silently. His jaw clenched and his eyes were blank, swallowing you completely. In that moment, you knew you had crossed a boundary. You were so lost that you hadn’t noticed him slowly backing you into the corner of the room until your back hit the wall. He loomed over you and licked his lips. “And I bet you’d just hate it if I fucked you right now,” he whispered.

You desperately tried to form a response but the words just died in your mouth.

“Didn’t think so,” he smirked, diving for your lips and pressing you harder into the wall.

You didn’t want to admit it to yourself but this was everything you had wanted since you met Bucky. His hands were tangled through your hair, your hips moving together in sync. You were at his mercy momentarily but you knew you weren’t going to win this argument by being passive. You broke away from the kiss, running a hand down Bucky’s blood stained chest. “Maybe I should make it up to you,” you whispered. Your hand came to a halt at the waistband of his trousers.

The smirk was still there. Bucky took a step back and undid his fly, he didn’t break eye contact as he did so. “On your knees,” he commanded.

You dutifully complied, the determination for one-upmanship had disappeared from your mind as you reached out to wrap your hand around Bucky’s cock, eliciting a groan from him. Running your hand over his shaft, he grew harder and more eager. You looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on you, urging you on. But your slow pace wasn’t enough for him.

His left hand found the back of your head, not forcefully, but firm enough to guide you to where he needed you. His other hand had replaced yours on his cock, pressing the tip against your lips. He didn’t have to tell you what he expected; you mouth was open and ready without missing a beat, taking as much of his length as you could manage. His cock was pressed so far back it made you gag. You came up for air and went back down again. His grip on your hair loosened as you settled into a steady rhythm, working your hand around anything you couldn’t take.

This felt like a dream come true for you, after all, Bucky had caused quite a stir among the new recruits and rightfully so. Even in his current dishevelled state, there was such a blatant majesty about him. The trails of blood down his body only served to accentuate his muscular physique as they glistened in this light, not to mention his movements were as graceful now as they were in the field. His hand seemed to come up in slow motion to smooth the hair out of your eyes as you lavished your attention on his cock.

“Such pretty eyes,” he gasped, “you look so fuckin’ beautiful with a mouth full of cock.”

His words had your eyes avoiding his as your cheeks began to flush.

“The shy ones are always my favourite,” he chuckled, “you talk a good game though, doll.”

It was back, that burning defiance inside you. Your gaze snapped back to his as his cock exited your mouth with a pop. You wiped a string of saliva from your chin and then told him exactly what was in your head. “You’re despicable. Bet you love having all the pretty new recruits, fawning over you sergeant Barnes.”

His grip on your hair tightened again, “you’re not off the hook yet so if I were you, I’d keep sucking.”

You glared up at him and took him back in your mouth once more. This time, Bucky’s hips did most of the work, sending much of his length rocking back and forth into your mouth making you splutter. You grabbed both of his thighs to steady yourself, his skin turning pale under your fingers as he thrust into you with purpose.

It didn’t take long before his thrusts turned into half hearted jerks and his moans turned to grunts when he peaked, filling your mouth with great ropes of cum that caused you to gag.

Bucky eased himself away from you, leaving you kneeling on the floor, red faced and covered in sweat and spit, to catch your breath. He stalked off to the corner of the room to assess the damage to his shoulder once more.

You crawled over to the wall and propped yourself up, eyeing him. “Am I forgiven yet?” you sighed.

“I ain’t forgivin’ you for anything until we finish the mission,” he remarked.

“I’ll remember that in training on Monday morning then. You’re going down,” you said.

He had a mischievous glint in his eye when he caught that last sentence. He spoke hopefully: “in more ways than one?”


End file.
